A Turn of Events
by neobabyluna
Summary: (COMPLETED) What will Mamoru do when he has to chose between his wife, who he finds in bed with another man, and an old flame? *disclaimer: i do not own SM or characters*
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters.  
  
*A turn of events * Intro:  
  
She went wildly running through the woods. She  
  
couldn't believe he would hurt her like that. She was a  
  
faithful wife for the past two years and he backstabbed her.  
  
To think, they were supposed to be together and forever  
  
should it have been but now she was running for her life  
  
from someone who should have been protecting it. Suddenly,  
  
she tripped over a log. In reality, she fell off the bed.  
  
Mamoru turned and wondered what happened to her  
  
because they were in their bed sleeping.  
  
"Usagi, what happened?" asked Mamoru with a little  
  
amusement in his voice. "I had a horrible dream. It was  
  
terrible; you were trying to kill me and then." "But you  
  
know it was all a dream. I would never ever try to kill you."  
  
As he said this, he started to help her up, but since he  
  
just woke up, he was weak himself. He found himself  
  
toppling on top of her. They started to laugh and then they  
  
gazed into each others eyes. He brought his head down as  
  
she brought hers up. They had one of their passionate  
  
kisses that they always share with each other. No one was  
  
ever able to comprehend exactly the bond that they share  
  
and no one ever tried to figure out for the simple fact that  
  
they probably still wouldn't have been able to understand it.  
  
Usagi realized that he would never hurt her intentionally.  
  
or would he? 


	2. Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters.  
  
*A turn of events* Part 1:  
  
A few hours after Usagi had that nightmare, she woke  
  
up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes cooking in the  
  
kitchen. She shot up as if she had a pain in her side. She  
  
had a vibrant smile on her face until she walked in the  
  
kitchen to see another woman. Oh, it wasn't just any woman.  
  
It was Mamoru's ex girlfriend. Her name was Odett. She was  
  
about a full foot taller than Usagi. She also just had her  
  
boobs done, so her breasts were also bigger than Usagi's.  
  
Everything about her was just so sexual and Usagi always  
  
resented that. She always made her feel bad because she  
  
didn't have all the greatest features. You can't imagine how  
  
crushed Odett felt when Mamoru picked Usagi over her. She  
  
vowed to make life hell for the two of them, or at least for  
  
Usagi.  
  
"You know, I always wondered why you would want  
  
that whining cry-baby girlfriend. well, wife, of yours  
  
anywho. Why would you want that when you could have  
  
this?" Suddenly she started coming closer to him about to  
  
rub her chests on his.  
  
"O Mamoru, you cooked! It looks so delicious!"  
  
interrupted Usagi. She had a look of hate in her eyes, but  
  
when she saw Mamoru's face, she changed her expression.  
  
He had an apologetic look on his face because he knew she  
  
wanted to knock the hell out of her.  
  
"Well, sorry to burst your bubble sweetie, but Mamo-  
  
chan cooked for ME. He was still sleep when I came by. But  
  
I finally coaxed him to wake up and cook."  
  
She licked her lips at him in a sexual way to make it  
  
seem like she gave him a blow-job. He blushed a little then  
  
tried to clear his throat to change the subject. The rage in  
  
Usagi's eyes blazed. Just as she was about to say something,  
  
Mamoru interrupted.  
  
"Well, would you look at the time. Um, Odett-chan, I  
  
think you should have your breakfast to go."  
  
"Alright then. Don't forget about tonight. It'll be a night  
  
you won't ever forget." As she said this, she grabbed his  
  
pants where his penis was. He got erect because a: she did  
  
something to arouse him and b: he still had some feelings  
  
for her. Just as she walked out the door, a hand grabbed  
  
her hair. She was pulled back and when she turned around,  
  
Usagi's fist slammed right into her face. She went flying  
  
backwards. Immediately after Mamoru realized what she did,  
  
he grabbed her to restrain her. She was about to pounce on  
  
her and beat her to a bloody pulp.  
  
"You haven't seen the last of me, Odango Atama. I  
  
swear you will pay for this and Mamo-chan WILL be once  
  
and for all mine like he should be." "Don't you ever fucking  
  
come over my house ever again or YOU will pay and YOU  
  
will never come anywhere near Mamo-chan again! Do you  
  
understand me?" "O yes, I understand. Believe me; I  
  
understand."  
  
And with that, Odett left in a hurry. She had never  
  
been so humiliated in front someone she loved so much. The  
  
only other time she could think of was when Mamoru played  
  
her for Usagi the first time many years ago. She had  
  
confessed her love for him and he totally discarded it like it  
  
was just another girl. She knew she just couldn't be just  
  
another girl to him. She knew she meant way more to him  
  
and she wasn't going to rest until he was rid of Usagi and  
  
was back with her. 


	3. Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters.  
  
*A turn of events* Part 2:  
  
After Odett stormed out, Usagi turned to Mamoru with a  
  
look of disgust, anguish, and many more emotions that just  
  
clashed with each other.  
  
"Mamoru, answer me these questions. Why didn't you  
  
do anything when she was saying those things behind my  
  
back? Why did you let her rub against you like that? And  
  
what the fuck is that? How come you're hard? What does she  
  
do that I can't to make you hard like that without being  
  
naked? LIKE WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME??"  
  
"Nothing is wrong with you, baby. It's just; I don't know what  
  
it is about her. Just because she can get me aroused doesn't  
  
mean that there's anything wrong with you." "There must be  
  
something because if all she has to do is."  
  
Suddenly, she started to faint. She caught herself before  
  
he could. She gave him a cold look and stormed out of the  
  
room. About fifteen minutes later, which Mamoru was eating,  
  
she had a bag full of clothes and other things which she  
  
would need to live off of for awhile. "Where are you going?" said Mamoru with a mouth full  
  
of bacon. "I'm going where someone can actually appreciate  
  
me."  
  
After she said that, a horn was blowing down stairs. She  
  
looked out the window and there was Seiya in his escalade  
  
Cadillac. He waved to her and she waved back. Then she  
  
looked back at Mamoru.  
  
"Mamo-chan, I'm not staying with him, so don't even  
  
think like that. He's giving me a ride to Minako's house  
  
'cause I don't feel like driving. Look, I'll be back in a few days  
  
so that I can cool off." "Why? I mean, whatever it is, we can  
  
work it out." He started to walk over to her to hug her, but  
  
she pulled away. "Uh-uh. Don't. I don't want to work it out  
  
right now; I just- I just need to calm down. Then we can talk  
  
again. Until then sayonara."  
  
So she left and went down stairs to see Seiya. He got out  
  
of the car to meet her half way so that he could be seen by  
  
Mamoru. He gave her a big bear hug and whispered  
  
something in her ear. When Mamoru saw this, he was  
  
outraged. By the time he decided that he wanted to go and  
  
confront him, they got in the car, started the ignition, and  
  
drove away. He stood against the long window with his face  
  
and hands pressed against it. In his head he thought 'What  
  
did I do that was so wrong? I mean, I reacted the way any  
  
man would with a woman whose titties are as big as melons.  
  
Usagi just doesn't know how much I love her. I have to show  
  
her somehow.' After his last thought, the doorbell rung. When  
  
he answered it, he couldn't believe what he saw. It was Odett  
  
with a little skimpy nurses outfit.  
  
"Odett, what are you, um, doing here with that little  
  
outfit on?" "Well, are you just gonna stand in the doorway  
  
and let me freeze or are you going to fuck me?!"  
  
With that said, she jumped on him and started wildly  
  
kissing him. He didn't know how to react at first, but then he  
  
imagined Usagi and Seiya making love. He started kissing her  
  
back. All of a sudden, Usagi came through the door because  
  
she forgot her deodorant. Her mouth dropped wide open and  
  
she almost fainted. She then let out a loud scream. Seiya  
  
heard it and came running to the rescue. When he came  
  
through the door, he was about as shocked as Usagi.  
  
"Mamo-chan, what-what are you doing with her?" asked  
  
Usagi with such hurt in her voice. "I-I-I didn't mean to. She  
  
kissed me. You know I would never hurt you like that." "Yea  
  
you would; you just wouldn't tell me. You were going to fuck  
  
her, weren't you?" No answer. "Weren't you?" Still no answer.  
  
"O my goodness; you were. I can't believe you. I just can't  
  
believe you would hurt me like this." She started pounding  
  
on his chest, crying madly. He tried to catch her fist, but it  
  
wasn't working. "No, don't fucking touch me! You are such  
  
a." Suddenly, she fainted. Seiya caught her and held her  
  
closely. "What the fuck is your problem, man? You know how  
  
sensitive she is and you still hurt her." "I didn't mean to; she  
  
just came in at the wrong time. Odett came on to me, not the  
  
other way around." "That maybe so, but if it was, how come  
  
you were feeling on her ass and passionately kissing her the  
  
way you should only kiss Usagi. If she had been here, what  
  
would you have done? You would have done everything  
  
differently, now wouldn't you? That's your wife and you just  
  
backstabbed her like that." "Man, you don't know what the  
  
fuck you're talking about."  
  
After Mamoru said that, Seiya put Usagi down and  
  
confronted him. As soon as he got in his face, Mamoru swung.  
  
It hit him, but Seiya, as soon as Mamoru's fist was about to  
  
hit him, swung at his stomach. Then he took his other fist  
  
and swung at Mamoru's face. Mamoru stumbled and Seiya  
  
kept going. He kept punching and punching, which all of  
  
them were hitting him. Mamoru's nose started to bleed along  
  
with his bottom lip. Usagi woke up about two minutes after  
  
the fight started. Seiya saw her in the corner of his eye but he  
  
kept on swinging.  
  
"Seiya, stop!! You're hurting him!! Stop!!" cried Usagi.  
  
"Yea, you are hurting him." said Odett. "Look, tramp, get the  
  
fuck out and if you ever come near my house again, I swear  
  
you will wish you never did."  
  
Odett left because although she can be very deceitful  
  
and everything, she was very sensitive. Then Usagi turned  
  
back to Seiya who was now beating Mamoru to a bloody  
  
pulp. "Seiya, if you love me, you will stop."  
  
After Seiya heard this, he immediately stopped. Mamoru  
  
stumbled again and then fell. Usagi instantly ran to him. She  
  
was crying and so was he. Seiya saw that he could never  
  
come between them. Even though it was a set destiny already  
  
for them, they had a genuine love.  
  
"O, Usa, I'm so sorry." "No, don't talk. Shh. It's alright.  
  
She pushed up on you, you didn't push up on her. Look, we'll  
  
talk about it later. Come on, let's get you up now. Seiya, I'm  
  
sorry I dragged you up here. Can you bring my stuff up for  
  
me?" "Sure; look I'm sorry." "Don't be. You were just trying to  
  
protect me."  
  
She walked over and gave him a quick peck on the lips  
  
and went back over to her husband to help him get into bed.  
  
After she was finished with Mamoru and she came back into  
  
the living room, Seiya was gone. Her bag was back but it had  
  
a note attached to it. It read:  
  
Usagi,  
  
I will always love you with all my heart. If it was my  
  
choice, I would have been killed Mamoru. But it is your  
  
destiny to be together and nothing either one of you can do  
  
can change that. No matter how much you break up, you will  
  
always get back together and it's way deeper than destiny or  
  
anything else so celestial. You are the sexiest girl, no, woman  
  
I know and you've grown up right in front of my eyes. Anyway,  
  
just know that I am deeply sorry, but this event should have  
  
made you realize that you and Mamoru belong together. It  
  
will also get rid of Odett because I think she saw how mad  
  
you were and she doesn't want what happen to Mamoru to  
  
happen to her. ^_^  
  
With unconditional love,  
  
Seiya  
  
After Usagi read his note, she was in tears. She realized  
  
that most of everything in it was a lie. She knew that she  
  
really loved Seiya. She would always love Mamoru, but he  
  
hurt her many times before and this was just the last time  
  
that she could handle. Suddenly, she realized Mamoru was  
  
still lying in the bed in pain. An explosion of anger came  
  
about her and suddenly she wanted to make him suffer. A  
  
split second later, she grabbed her coat and keys and walked  
  
out of the door. After she got down stairs, she got in her car,  
  
started the ignition, and drove away. 


	4. Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters.  
  
*A turn of events* Part 3:  
  
After Mamoru heard the door close, he started to call  
  
Usagi's name. When no one answered, he swore a little loud.  
  
He wondered where she could have gone but he vowed to  
  
himself not to think the worst. He knew he had to get  
  
bandages applied to his injured body, so he decided to call  
  
one of his close friends, Benyshenuto.  
  
"Beny-san, I don't know where she could have gone. I  
  
mean, I have an idea, but she couldn't have gone to him."  
  
"You never know; she could be doing it out of spite." "She  
  
wouldn't do that to me. She loves me and she knows that I  
  
didn't mean to." "Or does she?"  
  
A look of question and amazement came over Mamoru's  
  
face. He thought he knew her, but did he really? He did have  
  
it in him to kiss Odett, so maybe because of what he did she  
  
would do the same and more with Seiya. He was very close  
  
to the truth.  
  
After Usagi got in her car and started driving, she  
  
started to speed so that she could at least try to catch up  
  
with Seiya. Sure enough she saw his car. She started to  
  
flash her headlights and he saw her. He pulled over and so  
  
did she. She got out of the car first and when he got out of  
  
his car too, she gave him a big hug and started to kiss him.  
  
He was surprised at first, but then he immersed in it as if he  
  
melted into her lips. A minute later he pulled away.  
  
"Usa, what are you doing? Are you just kissing me  
  
because you're hurt." "No," interrupted Usagi. "I'm kissing  
  
you because I love you and it took me seven years for me to  
  
realize it. I always loved you since I was fourteen but I've  
  
been too much into Mamoru to realize it. Every time I've ever  
  
been in a jam or if Mamoru and I get into an argument,  
  
you're always there for me." "But that's because." "No, let  
  
me finish. You are always there for me and I've been too  
  
blind to see it. You're right; today's incident made me realize  
  
something but it's not that Mamoru and I will always be  
  
together no matter what. Mamoru is going to keep hurting  
  
me if I allow him to but no more. No more will I allow my  
  
feelings to be toyed with. If it's not one thing it's another  
  
with him and I'm not putting up with it anymore."  
  
All of a sudden, it started to snow. It felt like it did  
  
seven years ago when she was fourteen and he was sixteen.  
  
it was the first time they had ever had an intimate moment.  
  
It was around February and Usagi was walking to school.  
  
Seiya and his brothers had an argument so he didn't go with  
  
them. He ran into Usagi and they started walking together.  
  
A few minutes into the walk, Seiya stopped them and asked  
  
her why she didn't like him. She told him that she had very  
  
strong feelings for him, but she loved Mamoru and she  
  
didn't want anything to jeopardize their relationship. Then  
  
she added in that if she had ever broken up with Mamoru  
  
for good she would think about him in that way. He thought  
  
she was joking but when he looked into her face, he saw the  
  
sincerity there. He pulled her close and kissed her very  
  
fervently. She let him kiss her, too. Mainly because she  
  
wanted him to but just didn't want to admit it to herself. It  
  
was clear that they were both thinking of it because when  
  
they looked at each other and started smiling.  
  
"So, you remember too." said Seiya with a smirk on his  
  
face. "Yes, I do. And I meant it." replied Usagi with a smirk  
  
on her face also. "It is kinda cold out here so what do you  
  
wanna do?" "Let's go over you're house."  
  
So they each got into their cars and Usagi followed  
  
Seiya to his house, although she already knew where he  
  
lived. Once they pulled up, she got out of her car, got in his  
  
and started making out with him. He reclined the seat and  
  
they kept kissing for a good five minutes when Usagi  
  
stopped. She decided that they should go in the house so  
  
they can get REALLY comfortable. Once inside the house,  
  
Usagi jumped onto Seiya. The way they were standing, Seiya  
  
had to cradle Usagi's butt so that she wouldn't fall. It's a  
  
good thing Seiya knew his house very well because they  
  
would have crashed into a thousand and one things just to  
  
get to his bedroom. He dropped her on the bed and just  
  
looked at her for a second. She was the most beautiful  
  
woman he had ever seen and couldn't comprehend why  
  
someone would want to hurt her, esp. someone who was  
  
supposed to be in love with her. He finally snapped back  
  
into reality when he felt her pull on his shirt tails. She  
  
started to unbutton it and then he pulled her close so he  
  
could undo her bra. Her breast could be seen through her  
  
see-through shirt. She pulled her shirt off along with the bra.  
  
He started to suck on her nipples and she was undoing his  
  
pants. Suddenly, a key was heard in the door. 


	5. Part 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters.  
  
*A turn of events* Part 4:  
  
Seiya tensed his body up in fear of what was going to  
  
happen.  
  
"What was that, Usa?" "It was nothing. Keep going; I  
  
want you in me and I want it now." "You know I want  
  
nothing more, but I heard something." "What the fuck is  
  
going on here?" exclaimed Mamoru with rage in his eyes.  
  
(The only reason Mamoru was able to unlock the door  
  
was because all of the Sailor Scouts and allies had keys to  
  
each others' houses in case of an accident.) Usagi's mouth  
  
dropped wide open. "I believe I asked a question." "Mamoru,  
  
it's not as it seems." said Seiya. "Seiya, what are you talking  
  
about? It's not as it seems?? You are sucking my wife's tits  
  
and you were about to fuck her. How is it not as it seems?"  
  
"You know, she's not as helpless as you make her out to be.  
  
She has a mind of her own, you know. I didn't make her  
  
want to do this; she decided on her own." "She doesn't know  
  
what she wants anymore." All of a sudden, they were  
  
startled by the laughter of Usagi. "You think I didn't want  
  
him?! Mamoru, you are sadly mistaken cause I am the one  
  
who went after him. I was doing at least 100 just to catch up  
  
to him. I'm the one who, when I caught up to him, made him  
  
pull over. I'm the one that jumped out of my car and kissed  
  
him. That's right, I kissed him. And I enjoyed every second  
  
of it. I realized I loved him more than I thought and I was  
  
wasting my time on you. Don't get me wrong, we had many  
  
good years together, but we've had many bad ones too."  
  
"Usa, I know we've had some bad times, but that only makes  
  
the relationship stronger." "No, Mamo-chan, there is no  
  
more we and there is no more of our relationship. You have  
  
hurt me too much and I can not make it work anymore. I  
  
don't want to be hurt anymore and I know I would have a  
  
better relationship with Seiya." "No, Usa, you don't know  
  
what you're talking about. I know I messed up but I would  
  
never hurt you intentionally." "But you did. And you've done  
  
it plenty of times. And every time we've gotten into an  
  
argument or anything, who did I turn to? Seiya. Whenever I  
  
felt lonely and you weren't home, who did I talk to? Seiya. So  
  
even if you didn't mean to hurt me intentionally, you did."  
  
"Usagi, I'm sorry. I can make it up to you. Please just let me  
  
do that."  
  
All of a sudden, Usagi had burst into tears. She just  
  
couldn't handle it. She grabbed her shirt, which it was still  
  
off and she didn't realize it, and ran out of the room. She  
  
could hear Seiya and Mamoru arguing. She didn't want  
  
them to argue, but she couldn't do anything to stop it. She  
  
knew she had to do something, but she couldn't figure out  
  
what. Suddenly, a door was heard being opened again.  
  
Mamoru and Seiya stopped arguing and ran out of the room  
  
yelling Usagi's name. No answer. They looked at each other  
  
then got both of their sets of car keys and set off to find the  
  
love of both of their lives. 


	6. Part 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters.  
  
*A turn if events* Part 5:  
  
Usagi was driving madly on the road. She was going in  
  
the direction out of the city to go to her summer house by  
  
the big lake; Lake Tsunamanity. No one was able to catch  
  
up to her, but Seiya figured where she could have gone. He  
  
flashed his headlights to Mamoru so that he could pull over.  
  
Mamoru, reluctantly, but eventually pulled over. When Seiya  
  
got out of the car, Mamoru rolled down the window but had  
  
an attitude because he wanted to find his wife.  
  
"Seiya, this better be good because if you pulled me  
  
over for some stupid shit," "Mamoru, I know where she  
  
went." "Well, why didn't you say this before? Where?" "I  
  
didn't say it because I had to try to think where she could be.  
  
Where does she always go to cool off?" With a look of  
  
uncertainty, he said "I don't know." With an involuntary  
  
smirk, Seiya replied "You don't really know anything about  
  
her and she's your wife. Damn. But anyways, she goes up to  
  
her summer house by Lake Tsunamanity." "O, I didn't know  
  
she actually liked it up there. I thought I knew her. Maybe it  
  
is good that she doesn't want me anymore. It seems like I  
  
never really knew her at all." The smirk went off of Seiya's  
  
face. "That's not true. You just don't know everything about  
  
her, but you do know her never the less." Mamoru smiled  
  
but Seiya could tell it was fake. "I guess I should have just  
  
let ya'll have sex. That would have been better than knowing  
  
I never knew her the way a husband should know his wife.  
  
But anyways, let's go and find her cause we need to discuss  
  
divorce." "Mamoru, I don't think divorce is what ya'll need. I  
  
think ya'll just need a break." "It's clear that she doesn't  
  
want me Seiya, and you know it. She wants you and she  
  
made it very clear by her actions. She even said it. Look, I  
  
don't need your sympathy; you're the one who was with her.  
  
If anything, I should be mad at you, too." "Well, you know  
  
you brought this on yourself. But anyways, let's go get her."  
  
So Seiya got back in his car and they started back on  
  
the road. About an hour later they saw Usagi jump into the  
  
heated pool with her bikini on. They parked their cars and  
  
got out. Usagi emerged from the water and was just floating  
  
on the surface. She looked nice and rejuvenated, not to  
  
mention extremely sexy. She didn't notice anyone else's  
  
presence around her. She froze up when she heard a twig  
  
break under Mamoru's foot. As you can tell, the pool was  
  
half inside half out. Very hard to explain, but if you saw  
  
"Sorority Life" on MTV, then it's somewhat like their pool,  
  
except half of the pool was slanted inside of a play area with  
  
a slide and other pool toys.  
  
"Usa, can we talk?" asked Mamoru. "Can we do it  
  
later." she replied with a cold tone of voice.  
  
Right before he was able to say something back, she  
  
dived into the pool as if she was a dolphin. Suddenly,  
  
Mamoru started to cry. Just as he did, Usagi came back up  
  
from the water. She had a sad look on her face and she got  
  
out. Simultaneously, her and Mamoru ran to each other and  
  
gave each other a hug. She was still wet, but he didn't care.  
  
They were both crying and it just seemed so peaceful but  
  
mournful at the same time because they both knew that  
  
after this they could no longer be together. Seiya went into  
  
the backyard to play some b-ball. He wanted them to talk  
  
amongst themselves so they can work out their differences.  
  
He knew they wasn't getting back together but they still had  
  
to work out their issues.  
  
"Usa, I'm so sorry. I never ever meant to hurt you." "Yes,  
  
I know, but the fact is you did and what happened now  
  
cannot be fixed. The scars are way too deep to be healed and  
  
we are both to blame; me more than you. And I'm sorry too.  
  
But I didn't do it out of retaliation; I really do love Seiya. And  
  
I can see the way you look at Odett, you want her back."  
  
"That's where you're wrong. I've never wanted Odett back.  
  
I've never told anyone this, but as soon as I saw you, I knew  
  
I didn't want to be with her. Actually, I don't even have  
  
strong feelings for her. I just saw in my head what was going  
  
to happened between you and Seiya and I wanted to hurt  
  
you before you hurt me." She pulled away from his embrace.  
  
"So you mean, all of this could have been prevented if you  
  
didn't want to get back at me for something I didn't even do?  
  
You are unbelievable!!"  
  
She grabbed her towel and flip-flops and stomped off.  
  
Mamoru realized he said the wrong thing to her and now  
  
there was no going back to how it was. EVER.  
  
A few minutes later, you could hear Usagi calling  
  
Seiya's name so that she could find him and apologize for  
  
running off at her house. When she found him, his shirt was  
  
off. He had just played a game of basketball with his brother,  
  
Taiki. Seiya had explained everything that happened from  
  
when they busted Odett and Mamoru to every detail of him  
  
and Usagi about to have sex. Of course Taiki was with Ami,  
  
so she was just watching from the side lines. They lived  
  
right across the lake, so they were only a walk away from  
  
each other. Usagi was surprised to see them all there. Ami  
  
ran up to her and gave her a hug.  
  
"Ami; hi. But if you guys don't mind, I would like to  
  
have a word with Seiya; alone." Taiki and Ami excused  
  
themselves and went back home. "Seiya, I'm sorry." said  
  
Usagi. "Shh; it's ok. Come here."  
  
As soon as she came up to him, they kissed. She  
  
thought in her head 'How could I not realize from the  
  
beginning that I love him?'. Ironically, Seiya was thinking  
  
the exact same thing except asking himself what was taking  
  
her so long. The truth was he always hated Mamoru  
  
because he had the only person he ever really loved and he  
  
treated her like garbage. At a point, he really wanted to kill  
  
Mamoru. He didn't because she loved him. If it wasn't for  
  
her loving him so much, he would have killed him. Although  
  
Tuxedo Kamen was an important ally to the Sailor Scouts,  
  
he could have killed him because he had greater powers.  
  
They were all still able to turn into Sailor Scouts, including  
  
Usagi, but Seiya decided that would just be wrong. They  
  
broke from their kiss a minute after they started because  
  
they heard a gun shot. 


	7. Part 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters.  
  
*A turn of events* Part 6:  
  
Usagi and Seiya just looked at each other for a second.  
  
Then, simultaneously, they said Mamoru's name and  
  
started running towards the pool. Once they got there, they  
  
saw the pool full of red, which they knew it was blood, and  
  
Mamoru's body was nowhere insight. Usagi just let out a  
  
scream that seemed like it never ended. Seiya pulled her  
  
and held her close. She just screamed and cried; cried and  
  
screamed. Then Taiki and Ami came over and Ami shrieked  
  
of horror. They all could make a presumption of who was in  
  
the pool.  
  
"Taiki, go and call 911. Ami, take Usagi and get out of  
  
here. We will call you on your phone later." said Seiya.  
  
Ami did as she was told and took Usagi over to her  
  
house. Then she called the rest of the girls; Minako, Makoto,  
  
Rei, Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna and Hotaru. They all rushed  
  
over the house and they all hugged Usagi. She was still  
  
severely crying and screaming; screaming and crying. They  
  
all realized there was nothing they could do for her at this  
  
point. She may have been mad at him and didn't want to be  
  
with him anymore, but she never ever wanted him to die.  
  
She loved him too much for her to want him to die. After all,  
  
he was still her husband; well was her husband and he took  
  
his life. She hated him right then. She never wanted it to  
  
end this way and he knew she still loved him; so for that,  
  
she hated him.  
  
"Usa, it'll be alright. He may still be alive. You never  
  
know; Seiya and Taiki could have gotten him out of the pool  
  
and he could just be very injured." said Minako with a  
  
wanna-be cheerful voice. "Yea, she's right. Usa, you can't  
  
think the worst right now; only hope for the best."  
  
commented Rei.  
  
Just then, the phone rang. "Hello?" Makoto picked up.  
  
"Makoto, we couldn't get to Mamoru in time to save him. He  
  
got in the pool and shot himself in the heart while under  
  
water. Well, that's what the doctors said probably  
  
happened." said Taiki with a mournful voice. "O my gosh!"  
  
"Well, how are we going to tell Usagi?" "I don't know; I guess  
  
just tell her the truth." "Tell me the truth about what? That  
  
my Mamoru is dead? I already knew that." said Usagi with  
  
her hands on her head.  
  
She stopped crying and got up off of the couch. Then  
  
she walked towards the door, took a deep breathe, opened it  
  
and walked out. 


	8. Part 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters.  
  
*A turn of events* Part 7:  
  
No one tried to stop her. They knew they couldn't hold  
  
her back, so they didn't even bother. She wouldn't have  
  
listened anyway. Usagi walked right over towards the pool.  
  
The cops tried to stop her but when they saw the look on  
  
her face, they immediately backed off. They mainly backed  
  
off because everyone who was everyone knew about Usagi  
  
and Mamoru's marriage. When she saw his body, she didn't  
  
even cry. She just knelt down and ran her fingers through  
  
his hair. Suddenly, she just had a fit of anger. She started  
  
talking to the corps. He talked back to her in her head.  
  
"Mamo-chan, how could you leave me like this?!" she  
  
yelled. "Usa; you didn't need me anymore." "Mamoru, I love  
  
you. I may not have been in love with you anymore but I still  
  
loved you. And you know it! And you know it." She said the  
  
last statement very low and started to cry." "Usa, don't cry.  
  
Please don't cry." "How can I not?! I'm talking to your dead  
  
body." "I know, but I just couldn't live without you. I  
  
couldn't see you in the arms of another man. I couldn't sleep  
  
in a bed without being able to hold your body. I just couldn't  
  
go on anymore." "That doesn't mean you had to take your  
  
life." "You are with Seiya now. You have no need for me  
  
anymore." "Yes, yes I do. I need you. I may not be with you  
  
anymore but I still wanted to be able to go over your house  
  
and chill with you and do everything we usually do  
  
together." "It would never be the same. You would not be my  
  
wife; you'd be with Seiya." "So this is my fault then? Is that  
  
what you're saying?" "No, it's the fact that I caused this and  
  
it's my fault that we aren't together anymore. If I hadn't have  
  
been messing with that dirty ho, we would still be together  
  
and we could have a perfect relationship again." "It wasn't  
  
perfect, but if you hadn't have messed with Odett, we would  
  
still be together." "Princess Usagi, are you ok? You're talking  
  
to a dead body." asked one of the doctors. "I'm fine, thank  
  
you." "Come on, let's get you checked out." "I don't need to  
  
be checked out. Now if you don't mind, I would like to talk to  
  
my dead husband." "Leave her be." said Seiya with a  
  
demanding tone of voice. He cherished her so much and he  
  
knew she wasn't crazy and she and Mamoru was really  
  
talking. "Mamoru, I will always love you and I will never  
  
forget you, but I have to go now." "Usagi, I want to let you  
  
know that I'll always look after you and I will always guard  
  
you." "I know, Mamoru. I know."  
  
She then kissed two of her fingers and put it to his lips.  
  
She could feel he was way gone because he was cold as ice.  
  
Then she got up and went to go give Seiya a hug. He just  
  
hugged but didn't say anything to her. He knew there was  
  
nothing he could say to her to comfort her and make her feel  
  
better. He knew she would heal on her own in her own way.  
  
Then the people who worked for 911 picked Mamoru up on  
  
a stretcher and took him into the ambulance truck. She  
  
watched as he was carried away. With one last one from him  
  
in her head, his voice faded. His last message to her was "I  
  
love you" and she started to cry. She didn't know what she  
  
was going to do without him now. She really didn't know  
  
what to do. 


	9. Part 8: The final part

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters.  
  
*A turn of events* Part 8: final chapter  
  
About three days later, they had a funeral for Mamoru.  
  
It was so beautiful; the theme was roses because that was  
  
his favorite flower. The room was red and roses were  
  
everywhere. His family and friends were sitting in the front  
  
and everyone else who knew him or just wanted to pay  
  
respect was in the back. All of his friends spoke including  
  
Usagi. Her speech was so beautiful, but it took her awhile to  
  
get through it because she was crying but trying to talk at  
  
the same time.  
  
"Mamoru was a beloved husband and a very good  
  
friend. I remember when we were younger and I was a ditzy  
  
fourteen year old. He would always talk about me and make  
  
me feel bad but it took at least a half of year to realize it was  
  
all out of affection and we were meant to be. He was always  
  
the wise type of person. He never let his friends or his wife  
  
down and I will always love him for that. Um, just recently  
  
we were going through some things and if it wasn't for that,  
  
he'd still be with us. But everything happens for a reason, so  
  
maybe there is a reason why he left me and everyone else. I  
  
guess, in a way, it's better this way. But no matter what,  
  
and he knows this very much; he will be missed very dearly.  
  
Especially by me. We were going to split up anyway, but I  
  
still loved him. I will never forget him and I wish he didn't  
  
take his life. When he killed himself, he killed apart of me."  
  
There was a little more to her speech, but it's really not  
  
important. Anyway, a few months after the funeral, Usagi  
  
realized she was pregnant. She started crying uncontrollably  
  
because she knew her baby would never know its real father.  
  
Seiya would always be its father but just not its biological  
  
father. She had a son and she named him Mamoru Jr. She  
  
and Seiya always talked about Mamoru so that his son  
  
would know about him. When Mamoru Jr. was three, Usagi  
  
and Seiya got married. After Mamoru Jr. was about fifteen,  
  
he understood everything, well almost everything, about his  
  
father and took over being the new prince of the Earth.  
  
The End~ 


End file.
